This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this project are to 1) identify single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) useful to genetically characterize genetic differences within and among regional populations of rhesus and longtail macaques, 2) identify a panel of SNPs most useful for genetic management, and 3) provide genotyping and genetic management services to NIH investigators based on high throughput genotyping of the SNP panel using the UCD Genome Center. This project will also identify an expanded panel of highly polymorphic SNPs for use in whole genome association studies to detect candidate genes for specific diseases and phenotypes.